Companions with Deducions
by Croatoan-Llamas
Summary: The Doctor finds a new companion, Sherlock, Rated M for future reasons (REVIEWS WELCOME!)
1. Chapter 1

WhoLock Fanfiction

Companions with Deductions

_Based off of a R.P._

**Chapter One: Mysterious Arrival**

**Part 1**

Sherlock sat at Speedy's Café alone staring into space, as he did often, but John was not there this time. He mindlessly sipped his coffee thinking of the new case Lestrade had told him about. A family disappeared on a vacation to America, but never seemed to have left the airport. All of their luggage was acquired by the staff and were given to Scotland Yard after being requested to return the items.

_Obviously they are in America, _thought Sherlock,_ or they never left London, then wh~_…his thoughts were stopped short. All of a sudden he spotted a blue phone box. It wasn't there earlier when he arrived at the Café. He lifted an eyebrow and got up, leaving his coffee and crossing the street, ignoring the angry people in the cars honking their horns and shouting at him. He reached the box and examined it. It was a police call box; it looked normal, but how did it get there? No one else seemed to notice the difference that there was a phone box there. Sherlock reached for the handle when all of a sudden a man wearing a bow tie fell flat on his back onto the sidewalk with a cloud of smoke following.

"AH, OH, OW!" the man squirmed on the ground for a second before he noticed a tall dark haired man standing over him, watching him intently. The man with the bow tie's face went from pain to sheer wonder. _Hello there handsome. OH don't say that! _ He sat up abruptly still looking at the tall figure; he blinked and got up himself when he noticed that a hand was not going to be offered. "Ah…hello there," he said with a smile and he held his hand out. Sherlock kept his hands in his coat pockets and eyed the man curiously. "Oh, okay," the mysterious man brought his hand back and shifted uncomfortably.

"Who are you?" Sherlock finally broke the awkward silence, his deep voice cut through the other man's ears and he stood there in a daze. He snapped out of his trace when he noticed the piercing grayish-blue eyes squinting at him.

"I-I'm The Doctor," he said hesitantly for the first time.

"Doctor….who?" Sherlock was not amused, but the other man was. "What is so funny?"

"It's just The Doctor!" he said excitedly motioning his hands sharply at the other man. Sherlock stood there blankly and the Doctor frowned a bit,_ What did I say?_

"Sherlock Holmes is the name," he said bluntly. _How adorable. _His face didn't show his thoughts. This made the Doctor's heart sink a bit, but he still tried to keep an excited face. It's what he did best. Sherlock sensed this and made a half hearted smile, it didn't seem to help the situation whatsoever. Sherlock broke the awkward silence between the two of them.

"What is going on in there?" he shifted on his heals looking at the blue box while smoke seeped out of the bottom of the door. Sherlock watched the smoke disappear as it rose into the air. He bent down to inspect it.

"You know you can just ask to go in, Mr. Holmes," The Doctor savored the name as he said it. Sherlock looked at his curiously noticing how he seemed to take possession over it.

"It's a phone box. It's not yours, you cannot just claim it," he said a bit frusterated.

"Well…it kinda' is mine"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled at the handle, it would not open.

"Why won't this open!?" he shouted abuse at the bloody door and people started to stare "it says PULL TO OPEN!"

The Doctor pushed the door open and looked at Sherlock a bit concerned. "Uh…"

Sherlock scowled at The Doctor and walked in and stopped short expecting there to be a wall. He could not even see his hand in front of his face. Outside The Doctor looked around to see if anyone was watching, he decided it was clear to enter. On his way in he ran into Sherlock. Sherlock turned facing the Doctor and his back to the 'wall'. The smoke started to clear up and he looked at The Doctor frustrated.

"What are you doing, Could you not wait outside?"

"Could you not walk any farther?" The Doctor retorted quickly.

"Wh~what?"

The Doctor disappeared into the smoke which was building up again. There was a loud bang and then Sherlock could hear vents, the smoke cleared and his mouth opened in awe. The Doctor was leaning on the controls with his armed crossed smiling.

"She's called the T.A.R.D.I.S and can travel all through time and space!" he clapped his hands together and walked toward the completely still Sherlock, eyes wide with wonder. He quickly shut his mouth and ran out the door.

"What is this?" he mumbled to himself. He examined the outside frantically, trying to come up with a logical explanation. He ran back into the Tardis to find The Doctor sitting in the captain's chair casually. "It's bigger on the inside…"

**Part 2**

The Doctor smiled at this deduction and shrugged with a smile. Sherlock rushed up to him almost instantly but never made it, for he fainted. The Doctor was a bit shocked, this had never happened before.

"What? No one's ever…fainted!" he scowled at Sherlock but could not stay frustrated with him for long. Just something about the peace on his face made him relax and forget about death and war. _What is it like, being at peace with yourself and the world? _Yet, little did The Doctor know that Sherlock was burdened with the exact opposite. He smiled down at Sherlock with tenderness and unconsciously reached down to straighten the piece of his hair that obstructed the view of his beautiful pale face. All off a sudden Sherlock's eyes opened with alarm.

"What are you doing?" he said staring at The Doctor's hand that was reached out to him.

"N-nothing," his voiced cracked and he cursed at himself under his breath.

Sherlock just stared at him for a while thinking to himself. _He's been through a lot, signs of stress appear on his brow, his cuffs are original, which means he has been around a while, he's seen death and feels as if it was all his fault due to the nervous glancing and the constant movement of his hands, trying to keep his mind off the past. Marks on his lips also show nervousness, but he does well to hide it. He slouches when he is not speaking, he doesn't want to be noticed? He is pale, but fit, slim like myself. Anger…. Lots of it..._ Sherlock stopped when he noticed The Doctor was staring back at him almost as intently as Sherlock himself was looking at him. _He's…like me._

"I-I'm sorry, are you ok? You took quite the fall"

"Yes I'm fine," he sat up rubbing his head.

"You know, no one has ever fainted before. I've been slapped, tackled, and…well, that doesn't matter does it…" he sighed laughing a bit.

"I'm not the first?"

"No, quite far from the first to be honest"

Sherlock nodded slowly. "Erm…so you're an alien?"

The Doctor's face lit up at this question "YES! I am a 1045 year old Time Lord from the planet Galifrey in the consolation of Gesturberus!" he got over excited and started dancing about the Tardis, spinning and jumping. Sherlock just watched a bit amused, but tried not to show it, The Doctor kept glancing at him to see his reaction, trying to impress him, though he would never admit it. He got nothing from Sherlock, so he kept quiet.

"You said this could travel anywhere in time and space, right?"

"Uh, yes"

Sherlock stood up and brushed himself off. _Let's see if this is true._ He started to walk slowly over to The Doctor. The Doctor swallowed a bit nervous at the man heading his way._ What is he doing? Why? Uh…do something, now…..Now…NOW –_

"UH, would you like to ~where would you like to go, all of time and space!" he was starting to get into the swing of things when it comes to getting a new companion, he would do anything to get him to be his companion.

Sherlock cocks his head, "You tell me"

This was new, and it made him stop in his tracks, no one had ever challenged him like this. He made up his mind and ran around the controls switching things, pressing buttons, and turning knobs, Sherlock watched him closely. He set the coordinates and was about to pull the trigger but he paused to look at Sherlock and smile first. Off they went the Tardis shook violently and Sherlock grabbed the nearest railing. The Tardis disappeared on the street, which freaked out the person who was about to enter. Suddenly everything was still.

"AH, NEVER GETS OLD," The Doctor shouted happily.

"Where are we?" Sherlock stood up slowly and looked at The Doctor with eyes filled up with wonder.

"Barcalona, not the city mind you, but the planet!" he threw his hands up as he rambled.

Sherlock looked at him curiously and tilted his head slightly. The Doctor absolutely loved that look on his face, _Oh god…I am not thinking this, no BAD THOUGHTS!_ he swallowed hard again and shifted uncomfortably as they broke eye contact. Sherlock headed to the door and swung it open.

"Brilliant," he whispered. Snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on his scarf and jacket. He felt the cool breeze wisp onto his face. He smiled and turned to The Doctor. The Doctor motioned to him to step out of the machine onto the beautiful new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Barcelona**

**_(I am always looking to improve, REVIEWS WELCOME!)_**

"If you think it is beautiful now, you should see it in the Spring," he smiled sweetly at Sherlock as he reached for some of the snow flakes. _And it's all the more beautiful with you on it. _He looked down and folded his hands together nervously. Sherlock notices his actions and reads him like an open book.

_He's nervous, hands folded no eye contact, he is thinking, focusing on ground, no shoes, he's embarrassed, but why? _Sherlock bites his lip as he stared at the alien in the snow; he wondered what made him so different, he looked human. He walks over to The Doctor and looks down at him, and he looks up. The Doctor raises his eyebrows and looks concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"Better than ok" _He's so close I could just- NO_

The Doctor smiles forgetting his worries, like when they first met earlier that day. It felt like had known each other forever though.

"What kind of things can we do on this planet, Doctor," Sherlock walked a full circle around him.

"Well we can skate, this planet has some lakes that never thaw and are frozen all year 'round! It also has hot springs that are most lovely in th~" He was cut off by Sherlock.

"Hot springs it is then"

The Doctor was taken aback by this and smiled.

"Ok, but we don't have a change of clothes," he started walking with Sherlock behind him.

"Well, we will have to figure it out when we get there, won't we Doctor"

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and turn around quickly inches from Sherlock's lips, which were eye level with him. He swallowed hard and looked up at him slowly. Sherlock's hands were behind him and he was looking down at The Doctor smiling his biggest smile. All The Doctor could do was point at him. He turned around and cracked his neck then continued to walk forward. _Ok then…_

Sherlock followed close behind him looking at The Doctors shoes and examining them. He really had no idea what he was doing but he was just going with it, the first time in his life he did not have a plan. _Well we will see how this goes. _He had a smirk on his face that seemed to burn right through the man feet away from him. The Doctor turned sharply in the opposite direction.

"Changed my mind we are going skating."

"But I was the one who decided"

The Doctor laughed, "No you never had a choice, I just agreed"

Sherlock was taken aback by this he was not used to people outsmarting him in a way, he liked it. He stood there watching The Doctor scramble in the other direction and wondered what made him change his mind so quickly. _Was it something I said? _He followed The Doctor a bit slower this time, confused.

They finally reached the Tardis and The Doctor unlocked it and walked in quickly leaving Sherlock waiting outside. It felt like a while before The Doctor came out with two pairs of skates.

"Alright let's go!" he smiled and made the mood seem a bit brighter.

The Doctor started walking quickly in the opposite direction of the hot spring._ You are such a chicken; he likes you he has to! Or maybe this is what he wants, to make you confused and nervous…and….and._ He noticed Sherlock next to him watching him. They had arrived to the lake and he completely went into auto pilot on the way._ Huh… _He gave a pair to Sherlock and sat down to put his on. Sherlock continued to stand and watch him. The Doctor got a bit frustrated.

"Why do you keep staring at me!?"

"I'm not, I'm simply observing you"

"Why would you want to do that?" he frowned.

Sherlock had no excuse so he looked away nervously and sat down next to him. He quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know how to skate."

"You don't?" The Doctor asked a bit shocked, "then why did you want come skating?"

Sherlock looked at him sharply and then smiled.

"I thought you could teach me"

Of course The Doctor was shocked again, being used to an argument instead of acceptance.

"I guess I could"

He finished putting on his skates and waited for Sherlock to finish. He seemed to have trouble so he bent down and helped him tie his laces.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"Why?"

"Do you want to learn how to skate or no?"

Sherlock was taken aback. He was usually the one being impatient with people. He raised his eyebrows. Which made The Doctor realize what he said might have been hurtful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just-" he was stopped short.

"No, it's quite alright. I usually do the same, except I never catch myself, unless if I with Joh…." He decided not to finish the name. _What if he gets the wrong idea and thinks I am, with John._ Sherlock could see that The Doctor tended to think about him often, it wasn't rocket science.

"John, who's John?" The Doctor caught on to the name and his heart sank at the thought of Sherlock being with someone that was not him.

"No one, just a…colleuge" he thought up the word quickly and nodded.

The Doctor nodded slowly, but still a bit skeptic. He stood up straight and held his arm out to help Sherlock up. Sherlock took his hand. The Doctor blinked and smiled at him warmly and patted his hand. He stepped out on the ice still holding on to him. Sherlock hesitantly stepped out onto the ice and wobbled a bit grabbing for The Doctor's other arm for support. He takes a step and The Doctor encourages him to go farther, still holding on to him.

"That's it. There you go, now try and get some momentum" The Doctor encourages

"Auh…" he slips a bit, "it's harder than it looks"

The Doctor just laughs and Sherlock laughs with him, just then Sherlock loses his balance and falls over bringing The Doctor down with him and someone twisting him under him. They both are shocked and Sherlock tries to get up off of him, but he couldn't. The Doctor had wrapped his hands around his waist and held him there. Sherlock didn't know what to do but stare down at him. _Oh no, uhm, uahhhh…think of something. _He laid there staring down, not moving a muscle. All of the sudden The Doctor leaned up and brushed his lips against Sherlock's. One lay there mortified and the other thinking. Sherlock made up his mind and pressed his lips onto The Doctors as hard as he could. The Doctor was not expecting this, but complete rejection. He leaned into the kiss nibbling at Sherlock's lip for entrance. Sherlock didn't know what to do so he broke off the kiss. The Doctor looked at him confused and then lifted his head again to meet Sherlock's lips._ Common it's not that hard Sherlock._ He tried biting at his lips and finally Sherlock allowed him in. Sherlock wasn't used to any of this, at all, which made the situation awkward. Their tongues tangled together and Sherlock found a small moan coming from the back of his throat. The Doctor smiled at this which ended up in breaking the kiss.

"Back to the Tardis, now" he said out of breath.

Sherlock got off of him and tried to stand, but he forgot he had skates on and lost his balance again.

"Shit" he fell on his bum

The Doctor laughed at him and he threw his own skates off and picked Sherlock up bride-style (Idk why, she sent this). He carried him back to the Tardis and set him in the captain's chair. He kissed Sherlock again and broke it off to start taking his skates off. Sherlock rushed his hands through his chocolaty brown hair and kissed his head which made the Doctor moan. He finished taking his skates of and came back up to continue to kiss Sherlock. The Tardis started to shake which sent them to fall on the floor, The Doctor onto of Sherlock. Sherlock started to undo the Doctor's bowtie and shirt. The Tardis rumbled again and The Doctor got frustrated.

"WHAT IS IT?" he shouted toward the ceiling.

She shook again and Sherlock pulled The Doctor back to him fighting his way into his mouth. He rushed his fingers through his hair messing his hair up completely. Sherlock finished unbuttoning his shirt and headed toward his trousers. He had undone the button and zipper when there came a knock at the Tardis door. The Doctor looked up and at the door and squinted, still holding on the Sherlock's collar. Sherlock looked too and they both looked at eachother.

The Doctor got off and went over to the door, then cracked it open to see who the knocker was. He swung the door open when he saw him.

"Good evening Doctor," the visitor welcomed him, "have I interrupted something of importance?" he could see The Doctor looked quite disheveled with and open shirt and trousers.

"Auh, yes, kind of," he looked back at Sherlock who had sat up.

"I am very sorry Doctor, but we are in need of your help," he said urgently

"Okay, fine just, hold on" he said quickly.

What else would he expect from an Ood in the snow.


End file.
